


The Only Love

by Hikakyori



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikakyori/pseuds/Hikakyori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat Kim Jaejoong mencintai seorang namja bernama Yunho. Namun ternyata Yunho akhirnya menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat Jaejoong, Kim Junsu. Bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Junsu sebenarnya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fanfic re-post juga. Saya membuatnya untuk Valentine's Day 2012

Title: **The Only Love**  
Author: Hyuna Cassiopeia / Hikakyori  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 02-14-12, Reposted: 09-04-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 4,889

 

**Oneshoot**

**_Disclaimer: They're ours :D_ **

**_Pairing: rahasiaaa :p_ **

**_Warning: OOC, gaje, apalagi? Gak tau deh, baca aja kalo tertarik._ **

**#**

**THE ONLY LOVE**

**#**

Hujan turun seperti biasa, langit mendung dan terasa dingin. Ia suka memandangi hujan dari balik jendela kelasnya seperti ini. Menurutnya hujan itu indah, indah saat dedaunan basah karenanya. Tapi ia tidak suka kehujanan karena bisa menyebabkan sakit kepala, flu, ataupun demam.

"Suka sekali memperhatikan hujan seperti itu ya Jaejoong-ah?."

Kim Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya, karena ia tahu yang berbicara itu adalah Park Yoochun, teman sebangkunya. Matanya masih memandangi hujan di luar sana, tanpa niat untuk mengubah arah tatapan matanya.

Seingatnya tadi Yoochun sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan sekarangpun pasti masih melakukan hal yang sama.

Di kelas Jaejoong saat ini tak ada guru yang mengajar. Seharusnya saat ini pelajaran Matematika, tetapi guru yang bersangkutan tidak bisa mengajar. Jadi ini kesempatan bagus untuk memandangi hujan di luar sana, karena ia duduk tepat di dekat jendela, deretan bangku paling depan.

"Tentu, hujan menimbulkan kesan romantis," sahut Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

Jaejoong melirik Yoochun saat ia dengar temannya itu tertawa pelan, "Aku tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta, Jaejoong-ah. Tapi jangan sangkutpautkan semua yang kau lihat dengan perasaanmu."

Namja cantik itu sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bukankah kau juga begitu ya?"

Yoochun menghela napas, "Tidak juga. Kau tahu saat ini aku sedang tidak menyukai siapa-siapa."

Saat Jaejoong ingin membalas ucapannya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba mematung dan tak bisa bicara apa-apa saat tak sengaja ia melihat ke arah pintu kelasnya yang terbuka. Terlihat di luar sana seorang namja tengah berlarian kecil menerobos hujan hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan kelas Jaejoong untuk berteduh. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Wah," ucap Yoochun singkat saat ia mengikuti arah pandangan Jaejoong ke luar kelas, "Menyenangkan sekali melihatnya, bukankah begitu?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong seraya tertawa pelan.

Mata Jaejoong masih tertuju pada namja di luar kelasku yang saat ini tengah mengacak rambutnya yang basah. Jantungnya rasanya berdesir kemudian berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, rasanya sedikit menghambat napasnya. Yah, inilah yang selalu ia rasakan saat melihat namja itu.

Seolah berhenti berdetak jantungnya saat Jung Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan tersenyum padanya. Dunia terasa kosong untuk beberapa detik setelah itu, namun segera Jaejoong paksakan dirinya untuk membalas senyuman Yunho, dengan kondisi jantung yang berdetak kian cepat.

Saat seorang teman menarik Yunho untuk meninggalkan depan kelas Jaejoong, barulah Kim Jaejoong bisa bernapas lega dan kembali duduk dengan santai. Ia menghela napas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Lihat. Senyuman seorang Jung Yunho sangat manis kan?" goda Yoochun.

"Katakan saja kau juga menyukainya," ujar Jaejoong seraya bertopang dagu.

Mendengar nada ketus dari sahabatnya, Yoochun hanya bisa tertawa terbahak.

"Ya! Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"Tentu saja lucu, Jaejoong-ah," ujarnya, "Dulu kau suka sekali saat seseorang memuji Yunho. Tapi sekarang kau malah marah begini. Aku baru tahu kau ini ternyata mudah cemburu ya. Kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Yunho?"

"Memangnya ada yang tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong menyukai Yunho?" celetuk teman sekelas mereka yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Yoochun kembali tertawa sedangkan Jaejoong tersenyum malu. Entah bagaimana caranya, sudah banyak sekali teman Jaejoong yang mengetahu rahasia pribadi itu, terutama teman dekatnya.

"Ada! Banyak," sahut Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho yang dekat dengan Kim Junsu itu kan?" goda Donghae.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun ia kembali menatap ke luar jendela seolah tidak peduli.

Itu adalah rumor. Yunho dekat dengan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Junsu. Itu sudah menjadi rumor sejak lama sekali. Entah kenyataannya seperti apa. Satu hal yang pasti, Kim Junsu yang merupakan teman dekat Jaejoong sudah mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong menyukai Yunho.

...o0o...

"Junsu-ah!" panggil Jaejoong seraya berlari menghampiri sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon rindang seorang diri. Namja berwajah imut bernama Junsu itu melambaikan tangan ke arah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Junsu bersemangat. Sudah menjadi kebiasan mereka berdua yang sudah saling kenal saat duduk di sekolah menengah pertama untuk saling membagi cerita dan pengalaman. Bahkan hingga kini mereka sama-sama duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas pun, mereka masih saling berbagi.

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan malu, "Hari ini ia tersenyum padaku."

"Yunho?" tanya Junsu meyakinkan.

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu duduk di bangku putih tersebut seraya menepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya sabagai isyarat agar Junsu duduk di sana. Mengerti maksud sahabatnya, Junsu segera duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Kau membalas senyumnya kan? Apa kau bicara dengannya?" tanya Junsu bersemangat.

"Aku membalas senyumannya," sahut Jaejoong lalu raut wajahnya berubah murung, "Tapi aku tak menyapanya atau apapun. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan maupun kukatakan padanya. Sama sekali tidak bisa."

"Benarkah?" tanya Junsu tak percaya, "Kurasa dulu saat kalian berkenalan, kalian langsung terlihat akrab. Kukira semakin lama kalian akan semakin akrab. Ternyata tidak ya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian kembali menghela napas, "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku terlalu gugup untuk bicara dengannya saat ini."

Junsu mengangguk mengerti, "Ya aku tahu rasanya. Berbeda sekali denganku yang bisa mengatakan apapun padanya tanpa merasa canggung. Ya kan?"

Namja cantik itu kembali tersenyum seraya menoleh ke arah Junsu, "Terkadang aku iri padamu."

Junsu kali ini ikut menundukan kepala, "Dan terkadang aku juga iri padamu."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong menatap Junsu tidak percaya. Iri? Mengapa Junsu iri padanya? Apa mungkin Jaejoong dekat dengan seseorang yang di sukai sabahatnya itu? tapi siapa?

Ah! Jaejoong tersentak dan segera menyebutkan nama yang terpikir olehnya, "Yoochun?"

"A-ani, ee.. b-bukan" sahut Junsu gugup, lalu ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku ingin kau dan Yunho bisa cepat-cepat menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mendoakan agar hubungan kalian bertahan hingga akhir."

"Junsu-yaaaa, kau baik sekali," ucap Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk Junsu, bertanda bahwa ia tak akan pernah menyesal memiliki sahabat sebaik Kim Junsu.

"Ne, kau bisa mengandalkanku," ujar Junsu seraya menepuk pelan punggung Jaejoong, "Nah, itu dia!"

Jaejoong segera melepaskan Junsu dari pelukannya kemudian menoleh ke arah jari Junsu menunjuk. Saat itu juga dirinya terbelalak kaget saat melihat Jung Yunho berjalan santai ke arah mereka.

"Omo, apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisik Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Melihat sabahatnya terlihat begitu gugup, Junsu hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Junsu-ah, ingat kerjakan tugas kelompok untuk besok," ujar Yunho saat berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua.

Junsu sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya, "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengerjakannya?"

"Yah, kukira kau lebih pintar dariku," sahut Yunho, kemudian ia beralih menatap Jaejoong yang duduk dengan tak nyaman, "Apa kabar Jaejoong-ah? akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau menjadi sedikit pendiam ya. Padahal dulu kau cerewet sekali dan suka bertengkar denganku."

Namja yang Yunho ajak bicara mematung begitu mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Ternyata namja itu menyadarinya, menyadari perubahan sikap Jaejoong. Apakah Yunho juga tahu bahwa Jaejoong menyukainya? Bagaimana jika seandainya ia tahu? Apa yang harus Jaejoong lakukan dan katakan?

"Aku tidak berubah," sahut Jaejoong yang berkali-kali bersyukur dalam hati karena suaranya terdengar normal. Tak terdengar nada yang mencurigakan disana.

"Oh," Yunho menggangguk, "Berarti hanya perasaanku saja. Oh ya! Aku pulang dulu ya, sudah sore. Sampai jumpa Jaejoong-ah, Junsu-ah," ujarnya cepat lalu segera berlari menjauh dari dua orang namja cantik yang masih duduk di bangku putih panjang.

Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya dengan tangan kanannya, masih ia rasakan detakan yang cukup kencang disana, "Semoga saja ia tak tahu aku menyukainya."

"Kalau ia tak tahu, bagaimana caranya agar hubungan kalian bisa berkembang?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong menunduk, "Entahlah."

"Heh, jangan bicarakan Yunho hyung terus menerus," ucap seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di dekat mereka.

Kedua namja itu menoleh ke arah asalnya suara, "Jangan menguping, CHANGMIIIIN!"

.

.

Bulan ini memang masih musim dingin. Walaupun salju tak terlalu sering turun seperti bulan lalu, tapi terkadang benda kecil menyerupai kapas itu masih terjatuh dari langit. Pada pertengahan Januari ini lebih sering turun hujan daripada salju, sangat berbeda dengan bulan Desember lalu yang setiap hari dipenuhi dengan salju.

Hari ini langit terlihat mendung, sepertinya sore nanti akan turun hujan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Kim Jaejoong berjalan pelan keluar dari kelasnya bersama dengan Yoochun di sebelahnya. Jam pelajaran memang sudah berakhir dan seluruh siswa sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun kebanyakan siswa masih berada di dalam kelas entah untuk mengerjakan tugas atau menunggu jemputan.

Park Yoochun dan Kim Jaejoong keluar dari kelas mereka tanpa membawa tas. Tas mereka masih berada di dalam kelas. Lalu untuk apa mereka keluar? Tentunya bukan untuk pulang.

"Bagaimana? Apakah dia ada?" bisik Jaejoong yang bersembunyi di balik pintu kelasnya, sedangkan Yoochun berdiri di depan kelas mereka.

Yoochun menoleh ke arah kelas Yunho berada. Namun seketika ia terlihat begitu terkejut lalu segera melirik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan tatapan Yoochun, namun sebelum ia bisa berpikir lebih jauh, Yoochun segera tersenyum dan berkata, "Yap. Berdiri tepat di depan kelasnya."  
Jaejoong memekik senang. Yah, inilah salah satu kebiasaannya setiap hari. Meminta Yoochun untuk melihat apakah Yunho ada di depan kelasnya, lalu ia tak akan berani mengintip Yunho. Ia hanya akan bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"Yunho-ah!"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat Yoochun memanggil Yunho. Karena takut Yunho menghampiri Yoochun dan melihat dirinya bersembunyi di balik pintu kelas, Jaejoong segera duduk di tempat duduknya dengan gelisah.

"Yoochun-ah, ada apa?"

Samar-samar Jaejoong mendengar suara Yunho, walaupun tak terlalu jelas karena jarak kelas mereka yang cukup jauh.

Yoochun tertawa, "Ani."

Lalu saat Yoochun masuk ke dalam kelas, ia berkata, "Aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Yoochun duduk di sebelahnya, "Senang sekali ya menggoda orang?" tanyanya.

Yoochun duduk terdiam di sebelah Jaejoong. Raut wajahnya tak menunjukan perasaan bahagia, senang atau sejenisnya. Ia terlihat cemas, gelisah dan sedih. Ada apa sebenarnya? Namun sepertinya Jaejoong terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga ia tak tahu dan tak menyadari raut wajah Yoochun yang mencurigakan.

Namja bermarga Kim itu menghela napas panjang, "Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak," gumamnya seorang diri.

Sontak kalimat itu membuat Yoochun menoleh ke arahnya, tanda tanya besar terbayang dari pancaran mata Yoochun, "Wae?"

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat. Sesaat kelas dimana hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa di dalamnya, berubah menjadi sunyi dan hening. Namun segera Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa, "Biasalah, perasaan yang tidak penting. Sudah sore, sepertinya aku harus pulang."

Yoochun mengangguk.

"Eh, itu Changmin kan? Adik kelas kita yang sama jahilnya dengan Kyuhyun," ujar Jaejoong saat melihat Changmin berjalan di sebelah jendela kelasnya, saat Jaejoong mulai menggendong tas ranselnya.

"Nah, itu Kyuhyun," kali ini Yoochun melihat seorang adik kelasnya yang lain saat Jaejoong sudah mulai melangkah ke arah pintu. Cho Kyuhyun terlihat berlari-lari kecil ke arah Changmin.

"Changmin-ya! Kau harus dengar berita ini!" pekik Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di depan Changmin. Kedua adik kelas Jaejoong itu sudah sama-sama berdiri di depan pintu kelas Jaejoong yang terbuka.

"Wae chagiya?" tanya Changmin.

"Yunho hyung dan Junsu hyung sudah berpacaran."

DEG

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat itu juga, jantung dan napasnya pun terasa berhenti. Untuk sesaat ia merasa seperti seseorang yang tiba-tiba di hempaskan begitu saja dari langit ke bumi dengan kerasnya. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Selama beberapa detik ia seolah mati rasa. Pikirannya kosong.

"Dan aku juga melihat mereka berdua bepegangan tangan di depan kelas mereka," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Yoochun membisu. Terlebih lagi Jaejoong.

Kini otak Jaejoong kembali bisa memproses apa yang di dengarnya, sehingga membuat jantungnya terasa tertusuk sesuatu yang tajam.

Yunho dan Junsu berpacaran? Mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman biasa?

Jaejoong menunduk, kali ini ia merasa dia adalah orang terbodoh sedunia. Entah dengan alasan apa.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan, "Bukan hanya itu. Mereka bahkan ter_"

Ucapannya terhenti tiba-tiba saat Changmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan perasaan bersalah Changmin menoleh ke dalam kelas Jaejoong, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Dan kedua orang itu bisa melihat betapa terpukulnya Jaejoong mendengar kabar itu.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan Changmin darinya, "Mianhae, Jaejoong hyung."

Sepertinya Jaejoong tak mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Dirinya benar-benar terhempas ke dalam jurang yang dalam. Junsu, sahabatnya sendiri, orang yang selama ini paling mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong, kini...

"Mianhae, Jaejoong-ah," ucap Yoochun pelan, "Sebenarnya tadi aku melihat mereka berdua, namun aku tak berani mengatakannya."

Jaejoong memejamkan mata sesaat untuk menetralisir rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kini, lalu ia buka lagi kedua matanya dan menghela napas berat.

"Aku pulang dulu," ujarnya dengan memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. Walaupun Yoochun, Changmin dan Kyuhyun tentu tahu itu sebuah senyum palsu yang sangat dipaksakan.

Mereka bertiga hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan dengan langkah gontai meninggalkan ruang kelas itu.

Jaejoong merasa matanya panas dan tenggorokannya tercekat seperti seseorang tengah mencekiknya hingga menimbulkan sakit yang sedemikian membuatnya ingin menangis. Hujan yang turun dari langit tak terlalu ia hiraukan, bahkan mungkin ia tak sadar bahwa saat ini hujan tengah turun walaupun tak terlalu deras.

Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Haruskah ia marah karena sahabatnya sendiri ternyata terasa seperti menghianati persahabatan mereka?

Atau ia harus merasa bersalah karena ternyata selama ini ia hanya menjadi pengganggu hubungan Junsu dan Yunho?

Jaejoong melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihnya dari siapapun. Ia tak ingin ada satu orangpun yang tahu bahwa dirinya ingin sekali menangis saat ini.

Saat ia merasa dirinya hampir mendekati gerbang sekolah, ia mencoba untuk mengangkat kepalanya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba terasa berat. Tubuhnya kembali membeku seperti tadi, ketika ia melihat Yunho dan Junsu tengah berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah.

Terlihat Yunho mengelus rambut Junsu dengan pelan. Sesuatu yang membuat Junsu tersenyum, namun membuat Jaejoong ingin menangis.

"Jaejoong-ah?" pekik Junsu senang saat tak sengaja ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan mendapati dirinya berdiri disana.

Jaejoong memaksakan dirinya untuk bersikap biasa saja, karena ia tak ingin menjadi pengganggu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ya," Jaejoong tersenyum seraya mendekati dua orang di hadapannya, "Chukkae."

Junsu sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, mungkin ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh sahabatnya.

Berbeda dengan Yunho yang kini tersenyum, "Gomawo."

Ah, betapa satu kata yang Yunho ucapkan membuat perasaan Jaejoong yang retak, menjadi remuk seketika. Satu kata yang membuktikan bahwa penantiannya selama ini sia-sia, bahwa Yunho sama sekali tak pernah menyukainya.

Merasa tak bisa lebih lama menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh, Jaejoong segera menepuk pundak Junsu, "Aku ikut senang," ucapnya yang segera berjalan meninggalkan dua orang itu.

"Jaejoong-ah."

Panggilan Junsu membuat langkah Jaejoong tiba-tiba terhenti, namun ia sama sekali tak menoleh ke belakang, karena ia yakin saat ini matanya sudah basah.

"Jeongmal gomawo," ucap Junsu pelan.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Junsu menatap punggung sahabatnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Antara sedih, merasa bersalah, atau mungkin yang lain. Namun ternyata tak hanya Junsu yang menatap kepergian Jaejoong, Yunho juga tak melepaskan matanya dari sesosok namja cantik yang tengah bersedih itu.

Tiba-tiba hujan menjadi semakin deras. Yunho menarik Junsu ke tempat yang bisa melindunginya dari hujan. Namun matanya masih tertuju ke arah Jaejoong yang saat ini masih berjalan dengan sangat pelan di bawah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur.

"Apa ia yang lakukan?" bisik Yunho seorang diri.

"Jaejoong-ah," gumam Junsu seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri yang mulai merasa dingin. Ia yang hanya terkena hujan beberapa detik saja sudah kedinginan, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong yang saat ini masih berdiri diantara tetesan hujan yang mengguyur?

.

.

Kim Jaejoong sama sekali tak memiliki keinginan untuk berteduh dari serangan air hujan. Ia biarkan dirinya, seragam sekolahnya dan juga tas sekolahnya basah oleh hujan. Ia lebih suka seperti ini, menangis di tengah hujan agar tak ada satupun orang yang melihat air matanya mengalir.

Bunyi hujan juga dapat menyembunyikan isakan dari Jaejoong sehingga tak ada satu orangpun yang sadar bahwa saat ini dirinya menangis. Mungkin memang terdengar konyol, ia menangis di atas kebahagiaan sahabatnya dan orang yang ia sukai.

"Pabbo," bisiknya seraya menghentikan langkahnya, "Kenapa aku menangis?"

"Jaejoong-ah!"

"Jaejoong hyung!"

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Dapat ia lihat Yoochun berlari ke arahnya dengan berlindung di bawah sebuah payung putih, sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun berada di bawah payung merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri," ucap Yoochun geram seraya memayungi Jaejoong agar tubuh namja itu tak lebih basah dari ini.

Jaejoong terlihat ingin berbicara, namun ia membatalkannya.

"Hyung, wajahmu pucat," ujar Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak untuk mengalahkan bunyi hujan yang cukup berisik.

"Kau tak boleh pulang dulu," ucap Yoochun yang segera menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk melangkah kembali ke dalam sekolah mereka. Namja bermarga Kim itu tak melawan sama sekali karena merasa ia sama sekali tak memiliki tenaga untuk itu.

Saat melihat Yunho berdiri di sebelah Junsu, Jaejoong kembali mengernyit sakit, namun tak ia tunjukan dari raut wajahnya.

...o0o...

Pintu ruangan kesehatan sekolah terbuka, membuat tiga orang namja yang tengah duduk di dalam menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Yunho juga Junsu berdiri disana.

"Ah kalian rupanya," ujar Yoochun seraya tersenyum hangat. Walaupun masih tersisa sedikit perasaan kesalnya kepada dua orang yang telah membuat Jaejoong seperti ini, tapi sejujurnya tak ada yang bersalah dalam kejadian ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Junsu khawatir.

Yoochun melirik seorang namja yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur, "Tidak baik. Sepertinya ia demam."

Kim Junsu menundukan kepala, raut sedih terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Namun ia tak bergerak, sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Yoochun kimi menatap Junsu dengan seksama. Namja inilah yang selama ini dikatakan oleh Jaejoong sebagai sahabat terbaiknya selain Yoochun, namun Yoochun belum pernah bicara banyak dengan Junsu.

"Kim Junsu," panggilan Yoochun membuat Junsu mengangkat kepalanya, "Apakah Jaejoong berharga bagimu?"

Junsu sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun, dan ia mengerti mengapa namja itu bertanya demikian. Bagi Junsu, Yoochun pasti berpikir bahwa Kim Junsu adalah seorang penghianat yang dengan teganya menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri.

Yunho melangkah pelan ke tempat tidur Jaejoong, diperhatikannya namja yang tengah terbaring lemah itu. Disentuhnya kening Jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya, raut wajahnya berubah saat itu juga. Dengan pelan ia membenarkan posisi selimut Jaejoong agar namja itu tak merasa kedinginan di dalam tidurnya.

Sementara Yoochun sibuk menunggu jawaban dari Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun kini saling bertatapan setelah melihat apa yang Yunho lakukan kepada Jaejoong.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa begitu," sahut Changmin tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari Yunho yang kini duduk di sebuah kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Jaejoong.

Yunho seolah ingin...menjaga Jaejoong.

"Apakah Jaejoong berharga bagimu, Kim Junsu?" Yoochun mengulangi pertanyaanya.

Junsu menundukan kepalanya, membiarkan air matanya jatuh menuruni pipinya, "Dia...dia lebih berharga dari apapun. Jaejoong-ah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti perasaanku walaupun aku tak mengatakan apapun. Ia selalu ada untukku dan tak pernah meninggalkanku."

Yoochun terdiam sesaat, "Ah, ne," gumamnya pelan hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Jung Yunho menghela napas panjang dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Suasana di ruangan ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Mi-mian, aku harus pulang," ujar Junsu sembari menunduk hormat lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya?" tanya Yoochun seraya melirik Yunho.

Yunho menggeleng, "Ani, ia perlu waktu sendiri."

Namja tampan itu kini menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Kyuhyun dan Changmin menyadarinya, namun mereka tak tahu tatapan apa itu, dan mereka juga tak tahu untuk apa Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong.

Apa Yunho sudah tahu bahwa Jaejoong begitu menyukainya hingga kini ia merasa bersalah karenanya?

...o0o...

Matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka, namun begitu kesadaran menghampirinya, yang ia rasakan adalah suasana hangat. Tidak sedingin yang ia rasakan terakhir kali. Ia memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka, dan mendapati Yoochun, Changmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di hadapannya.

"Gwenchanayo hyung?" tanya Changmin.

Ia hanya mengangguk seraya mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk.

Namun rupanya Kim Jaejoong merasa ada orang lain lagi disana, karena itu ia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Jung Yunho duduk di sebuah kursi. Perasaan terkejut bercampur senang mendatanginya tiba-tiba, namun rasa senang itu hanya bertahan sementara ketika ia mengingat siapa Yunho sekarang. Yunho bukanlah namja yang bisa ia sukai dan kagumi lagi, karena Yunho telah menjadi milik sahabatnya.

"Sudah sore," gumam Jaejoong saat ia melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu yang menunjukan pukul enam sore, "Kenapa kalian belum pulang?"

"Ya tentu saja. Memangnya kau mau kami tinggal sendirian disini?" tanya Yoochun.

"Atau berdua bersama Yunho hyung," Kyuhyun menimpali, membuat raut wajah Jaejoong seketika berubah. Ia tahu Kyuhyun memang suka bicara seenaknya dan itu semua hanya sebuah candaan, namun tetap saja, bagi Jaejoong saat ini ia tak memerlukan candaan seperti itu lagi.

"Aku harus pulang," ujar Jaejoong pelan.

"Biar aku..." Yunho seketika menghentikan kata-katanya saat ia ingat akan sesuatu melalui tatapan mata Jaejoong. Ada sesuatu yang tak harus ia lakukan, atau bukan ini saatnya untuk melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan, "Aku...juga akan pulang," ujarnya untuk menutupi kecurigaan di wajah teman-temannya.

.

.

Seoul, 14 Februari

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa bagi semua orang. Terbukti, kebanyakan orang yang datang ke sekolah dimana Jaejoong menuntut ilmu, berwajah cerah, mungkin mereka mengharapkan hadiah spesial dari seseorang yang juga spesial. Namun apa yang Jaejoong lakukan? Ia hanya diam.

Begitu ia tiba di kelas, ia hanya duduk di kursinya dengan pandangan lurus ke luar jendela. Langit pagi yang tak berbeda dari hari biasanya, kini menjadi sebuah objek yang tak lepas dari pandangan Jaejoong. Sudah selama seminggu lebih namja ini selalu menjauhkan diri dari Yunho dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Yunho. Namun dengan Junsu, yah, ia sudah tidak bermasalah lagi dengan sahabatnya itu. Persahabatan mereka kembali seperti semula, hanya saja ada saat dimana Jaejoong harus menghindar dari Junsu ketika Yunho menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun."

Jaejoong menoleh ke kiri saat mendengar suara Yoochun di dekatnya. Saat mendapati teman duduknya itu sudah berada di sebelahnya, ia hanya tersenyum seraya bergumam, "Aniyo."  
Kemudian namja itu melirik tas Yoochun, ia melihat kepala bunga mawar menyembul dari sana, sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajah cantik Jaejoong, "Bunga itu untuk siapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"

Yoochun melirik tasnya seraya tersenyum tipis, "Aku tak tahu apakah pantas aku memberikan ini padanya. Ah, lebih tepatnya, aku memang tidak pantas memberikan bunga ini."

"Yah!" Jaejoong menepuk pundak Yoochun, "Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini? tidak seperti Yoochun yang kukenal."

Yoochun tersenyum, "Kau mengenalnya, Jaejoong-ah."

Kim Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, ia tahu Yoochun tak akan mau mengatakan apapun selama ia belum ingin menceritakan itu, jadi sebaiknya Jaejoong menunggu saat dimana Yoochun siap menceritakan masalahnya.

Saat tak sengaja ia menundukkan kepala, ia melihat sebuah tulisan di atas mejanya. Tepatnya tulisan di atas kertas putih yang ditempelkan di mejanya. Ia mengernyit lalu membaca tulisan tersebut.

**_Kau harus melihat sesuatu di bawah tulisan ini_ **

Jaejoong mengernyit tak mengerti. Sesuatu? Di bawah tulisan itu? apa mungkin maksudnya di bawah meja?

Karena penasaran, Jaejoong segera mencari sesuatu di bawah mejanya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat ia menemukan seikat bunga mawar merah yang terbungkus rapi disana.

"Mwo? Itu milikmu?" tanya Yoochun heran.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Tadinya ia pikir bunga ini adalah milik Yoochun, tapi ternyata bukan. Ia mengamati keseluruhan bunga itu. Saat ia menemukan secarik kertas yang terlipat di pita yang mengikat bunga tersebut, ia membuka kertas itu untuk dibacanya.

**_Bunga ini untukmu_ **

**_Untuk orang yang kusukai_ **

Jaejoong mengernyit membaca tulisan tersebut. Ternyata dirinya memiliki penggemar rahasia di sekolah ini.

**_Kalau kau ingin tahu siapa aku_ **

**_Begitu kau menemukan bunga ini, segera keluar dari kelasmu_ **

Awalnya ia sedikit ragu. Jangan-jangan ini jebakan. Tapi karena rasa penasarannya sudah memuncak, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berjalan perlahan ke luar kelasnya seraya membaca kertas di tangannya. Begitu tiba di luar kelas, ia kembali menunduk membaca lanjutan tulisan di kertas tersebut.

**_Saat kau menoleh ke kanan_ **

**_Kau akan menemukanku_ **

**_Aku yang tersenyum kepadamu_ **

Ia segera menoleh ke kanan. Jantungnya berdesir lalu berdetak begitu cepat saat mendapati seseorang yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

Seseorang itu... adalah Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong menundukan kepala, membaca ulang isi kertas tersebut. Ia yakin dirinya tak salah membaca, tapi apa benar Jung Yunho yang mengirimkan bunga ini? tidak, ia tak percaya.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang masih menatapnya seraya tersenyum. Tanpa membalas senyuman Yunho, Jaejoong segera kembali ke dalam kelasnya.

Pasti kebetulan, pasti kebetulan, pikirnya.

Atau ia hanya berkhayal?  
"Apa yang baru saja kau lihat?" tanya Yoochun seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang panik dan resah.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "A-aniyo."

Selama pelajaran berlangsung , Yoochun dan Jaejoong berdiam diri di tempat duduknya. Mungkin saja apa yang diterangkan oleh guru mereka tak ada yang melekat dalam pikiran mereka, karena ada sesuatu yang mereka berdua pikirkan, dan itu cukup untuk membuat mereka tak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Saat waktu istirahat pun sama, mereka hanya duduk terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun. Hanya hembusan napas mereka yang terkadang mengiringi kebisuan dua namja ini. Begitulah, tak ada yang bisa menarik dua namja ini dari kesendirian mereka.

Ketika bel pertanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, saat itulah Jaejoong dan Yoochun menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk pulang, benar-benar hari kasih sayang yang dilalui dengan tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Jaejoong seraya menggendong tasnya.

Yoochun yang sedang memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan tersenyum, "Entahlah. Mungkin iya. Untuk apa aku berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini?"

"Suatu saat kau akan menceritakannya padaku kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne," Yoochun mengangguk pelan, "Pasti."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," ujar Jaejoong pelan dengan kaki yang sudah melangkah menuju pintu.

Pintu kelasnya terbuka di satu bagian dan tertutup di bagian yang lain. Ketika ia keluar kelas, ia melirik ke sampingnya saat melihat sebuah balon terikat di pintu yang tertutup tersebut. Ia megubah posisinya menjadi menghadap ke pintu yang tertutup itu. Ia menemukan kartu ucapan di ujung balon tersebut.

**_Kim Jaejoong, lihat ke belakangmu_ **

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Namanya tertulis disana? Lihat ke belakang?  
Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya, seketika itu juga ia terkejut dan tidak mempercayai apa yang kini terlihat di matanya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti, dan tubuhnya membeku seperti patung es.

Entah sadar atau tidak, matanya berkaca, juga entah karena apa.

Jung Yunho, namja yang sampai saat ini masih begitu disayanginya, kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan membawa puluhan balon berwarna-warni. Semua balon terikat dengan benang yang berujung di genggaman tangan Yunho. Wajah namja itu terlihat berseri, penuh kebahagiaan. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?  
Jung Yunho berjalan pelan mendekati Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan satupun balonnya.

"Untukmu," ujar namja tampan itu seraya menyerahkan seikat balon itu kepada Jaejoong, "Untuk cinta pertamaku. Dan satu-satunya orang yang kucintai."

Terasa tak nyata, tapi air mata Jaejoong benar-benar jatuh menuruni pipinya. Apa yang ia dengar? Apa rasa cintanya kepada Yunho yang terlalu dalam membuatnya berkhayal sejauh ini dan terasa senyata ini?

"Maafkan aku, aku terlambat menyadarinya. Tapi kini aku yakin, yakin bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu," ujar Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong terisak, mendengar isakannya sendiri membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tak sedang bermimpi, "Apa..maksudmu?"

Senyum di wajah Yunho memudar, ia seperti merasakan kebingungan dan rasa sakit yang Jaejoong rasakan, "Maaf. Aku tak tahu apakah aku pantas melakukan ini atau tidak. Tapi aku memang mencintaimu Jaejoong."

"Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Junsu," Yunho menunduk dan menurunkan tangannya, "Awalnya aku berpikir aku mencintainya. Tapi ternyata aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat dan sepertinya ia juga menyukai orang lain. Ia menerimaku mungkin karena ia iba padaku. Tapi akhirnya kami menyadari bahwa kami salah, kami membohongi diri masing-masing. Kami baru menyadarinya," ujarnya seraya melirik ke belakang.

Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandangan Yunho, ia melihat Junsu dan Yoochun tengah duduk bersama di bawah sebuah pohon. Dengan Junsu yang memegang setangkai mawar di tangannya, sepertinya pemberian dari Yoochun. Hal itu tak sadar membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, terimalah ini," Yunho kembali menyodorkan balon-balonnya.

Jaejoong sekali lagi menatap ke dalam iris mata Yunho. Tangan kanannya bergerak menerima balon-balon tersebut.

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Yunho pelan, jemarinya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Jaejoong.

"Kau seharusnya tak perlu menanyakan itu," ucap Jaejoong.

Tatapan Yunho menunjukan tanda tanya akan ucapan Jaejoong. Namun semuanya terjawab ketika perlahan Jaejoong memeluknya.

"Karena aku lebih dulu mencintaimu, jauh sebelum kau mulai melirikku."

_THE END_

Jaejoong-ah mengangguk kemudian kembali menghela napas, "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku terlalu gugup untuk bicara dengannya saat ini."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "Ya aku tahu rasanya. Berbeda sekali denganku yang bisa mengatakan apapun padanya tanpa merasa canggung. Ya kan?"

Ia kembali tersenyum seraya menoleh ke arahku, "Terkadang aku iri padamu."

Aku kali ini ikut menundukan kepala, "Dan terkadang aku juga iri padamu."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong-ah menatapku Junsu tidak percaya. Ia pasti bingung mengapa aku harus iri padanya. Yah,aku tak punya keberanian untuk menceritakan hal ini.

Jaejoong-ah tersentak dan segera menyebutkan sebuah nama "Yoochun?"

"A-ani, ee.. b-bukan" sahutku gugup, lalu aku segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku ingin kau dan Yunho bisa cepat-cepat menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mendoakan agar hubungan kalian bertahan hingga akhir."

"Junsu-yaaaa, kau baik sekali," ucap Jaejoong-ah yang langsung memelukku erat.

Jaejoong-ah, seandainya kau tahu bahwa aku memang sangat iri padamu. Aku iri karena kau bisa begitu dekat dengannya, sedangkan aku mengenalnya saja tidak. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat kalian tertawa bersama.

Aku belum bisa menceritakan ini Jaejoong-ah, aku belum siap. Tapi suatu saat aku pasti akan mengatakannya.

Mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyukai teman dudukmu, Park Yoochun. Aku mencintainya.


End file.
